pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Akanishi Ren
Ren Akanishi '(漣赤西 Sazanami Akasai) is the fourth Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl at Yusei Middle School in her second year. While she is the jokester of the group and really blunt, she is the most passionate at doing the things she loves. Her parents and grandfather run a jewelry shop which she often helps out at. She is a member of the art club and softball team at school. Her Cure form is '''Cure Blaze '(キュアブレイズ Kyuabureizu). Her Jewel Heart is the Red Ruby. Appearance In her civilian form, Ren has short Carnelian hair. She has dark maroon eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a red and white sweater with a straight orange line beside the zipper, light brown shorts, with short red socks, and brown & white boots. As Cure Blaze.... Personality Ren is a second year at Yusei Middle School. Even though she moved from America, Ren was previously born in Japan. She is a passionate and diligent person, taking on whatever comes at her. She is a joker and loves to do pranks, her main target being Ichiro. Though she can be a brutally honest and blunt, she is very affectionate and lively. Many would name her as tomboyish. But she is in love with romance novels and stories. She is a courageous, direct, adventurous, superficial, and meddlesome person who is a great artist, hoping to be a craftsmen for jewelry. Ren is a good athlete playing for the school's softball team as the pitcher. She has also taken interest of Aiko, because she was able to avoid one of her pranks. She is afraid of the supernatural. HIstory Becoming a Cure TBA Relationships * '''Eiji and'' ''Lilian:' '''Ren's parents who help and own the shop, "Tree Top Jewelry" Eiji was born in Japan and Lilian was born in America. They are both easy going and love a good laugh, taking on Ren's persistent love for jokes and pranks. * 'Arata:' '''Ren's grandfather, who is the cratfsmen for, "Tree Top Jewelry". He is Eiji's father. Ren is very close to her grandfather always trying to help him out with making jewelry. Arata told her once that "You can find your passion within every small object". * 'Kenta 'and ''Kayo: Ren's younger brother and sister, they are twins in elementary. Both take on different personalities but look up to their sister with their problems. * '''Aoi Kawasaki:' '''Ren's best friend since moving from America in her first year. They are often seen walking together at school. Ren enjoys talking to Aoi about anything, along with studying. They are both different in many ways but helps one another with the things they lack. * 'Aiko Yukino:' '''Ren is interested in Aiko since the prank she managed to avoid, even though it wasn't for her. They soon become very close friends, seeing that Aiko had a easy-going personality. She does treat Aiko as a great athlete and is super excited when Aiko helps their school's softball team. * 'Ichiro Kage: Ren's main target for pranks at school, secretly because of her fairy partner, Lu. Even though Ren pranks Ichiro constantly, they are good friends at times. * Haruko Suzuki: Ren enjoys Haruko's cakes since she went to "Citrine Sweets", as well as she is one of her Pretty Cure partners. She enjoys helping Haruko with cake designs and teases her often. Ren is also quite adventurous with Haruko, often leading her teary eyed. * Lu:' '''Lu is a bunny-like fairy mascot and Ren's transformation partner. Cure Blaze '''Cure Blaze '(キュアブレイズ Kyuabureizu) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Ren Hamada. Cure Blaze has the power of Fire. She is represented by diamonds, and her main colour is red. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents passion. Attacks TBA Etymology * Hamada (浜田): means "seashore rice paddy". * Ren (漣): is still unknown for its meaning as it is a english name, but when translated it becomes Sazanami in Japanese. It can also be written differently to mean something (蓮) "lotus" or (恋 )"romance, love". Trivia * She is the third red Pretty Cure to have brown hair when not transformed. * Cure Blaze is the second Cure to control fire. * Cure Blaze is the fourth Cure to have red as her theme colour. Gallery TBA Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Browse Category:Scarlet Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Transformations Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Females